Reference tables
This page is a convenient list of everything listable. People *List of people By species *Andorians *Bajorans **Bajoran casualties *Betazoids *Bolians *Cardassians *Ferengi *Humans *Jem'Hadar *Klingons *Individuals *Romulans *Trill *Vulcans *Xindi By organization *Bajoran Militia personnel *Earth Cargo Service personnel *MACO personnel *Maquis personnel *Starfleet personnel **Earth Starfleet personnel **Starfleet personnel (22nd century) **Starfleet personnel (23rd century) **Starfleet personnel (24th century) **Starfleet personnel (future) **Starfleet Academy personnel **Starfleet casualties By ship If a ship has too few personnel to have a list of personnel linked below, a personnel listing will be included in that ship's article (Starships) * See: Starfleet personnel By rank *Starfleet admirals *Starfleet captains *Starfleet commanders *Starfleet lieutenants *Starfleet ensigns *Starfleet cadets *Starfleet enlisted personnel By occupation *Ambassadors *Medical practitioners By origin *Mirror universe people *Klingon Houses By nomenclature *Unnamed people By appearances *Performers ** TOS Season 1 performers ** TOS Season 2 performers ** TOS Season 3 performers ** TAS performers ** Star Trek Movie performers ** TNG Season 1 performers ** TNG Season 2 performers ** TNG Season 3 performers ** TNG Season 4 performers ** TNG Season 5 performers ** TNG Season 6 performers ** TNG Season 7 performers ** DS9 Season 1 performers ** DS9 Season 2 performers ** DS9 Season 3 performers ** DS9 Season 4 performers ** DS9 Season 5 performers ** DS9 Season 6 performers ** DS9 Season 7 performers ** VOY Season 1 performers ** VOY Season 2 performers ** VOY Season 3 performers ** VOY Season 4 performers ** VOY Season 5 performers ** VOY Season 6 performers ** VOY Season 7 performers ** ENT Season 1 performers ** ENT Season 2 performers ** ENT Season 3 performers ** ENT Season 4 performers *Recurring characters **TOS recurring characters **TAS recurring characters **Movies recurring characters **TNG recurring characters **DS9 recurring characters **VOY recurring characters ***VOY recurring character appearances **ENT recurring characters ***ENT recurring character appearances ---- Life-forms *Alpha and Beta Quadrant species *Gamma Quadrant species *Delta Quadrant species *Non-corporeal species *Powerful and godlike beings *Pre-warp civilizations *Self-aware machines *Self-aware programs *Trans-dimensional species *Non-humanoid species *Telepathic species *Shapeshifting species *Non-sentient lifeforms ---- Planets & Places *List of clusters (category) *List of moons (category) *List of nebulae (category) *List of planets (category) *List of sectors (category) *Homeworlds *Inhabited planets *Uninhabited planets *Cardassian planets *Klingon planets *Romulan planets *Dominion planets *Planets in the Delphic Expanse *Asteroids and planetoids *Colonies *Bajoran colonies *Federation colonies *Federation members *Astronomical objects *Stars and stellar bodies ---- Science & Medicine *Periodic Table of the Elements *Materials and substances *Drugs and treatments *Chemical compounds *Medical conditions *Medical equipment *Particles *Computer terms *Tools and technology *Military technology *Warp factor ---- Starships & Stations *List of starships *List of stations Ship classes *Bajoran starship classes *Borg starship classes *Dominion starship classes *Earth starship classes *Federation starship classes *Klingon starship classes *Romulan starship classes *Suliban starship classes *Vulcan starship classes *Xindi starship classes Starships *Cardassian starships *Ferengi starships *Klingon starships *Romulan starships *Vulcan starships *Earth starships *Earth Cargo Service starships *Earth Starfleet starships *Federation starships **Federation starship registries *Federation shuttlecraft *Starships at Wolf 359 *Starships at the Battle of Sector 001 *Other alien starships *Registry codes Starbases & Stations *Federation outposts *Federation starbases *Federation shipyards *List of objects in Earth orbit ---- Miscellaneous *Borg species designations *Cardassian Orders *Ferengi Rules of Acquisition *The value of latinum *Starfleet Fleets *Maneuvers and tactics *Recreational activities *Foods and beverages *Arts and music *Holodeck programs *Measurements *Dedication plaques *Medals and awards ---- Meta-Trek *Star Trek birthdays *Star Trek deaths *Time travel episodes *Production companies *47 references *Timeline of Star Trek production Maintenance lists *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten planet articles *Memory Alpha:List of unwritten sector articles de:Referenztabellennl:Referentie TabellenCategory:Lists